1. The Field of the Invention
This invention relates to systems, methods, and apparatus for mounting and/or displaying panels as doors, partitions, barriers, displays, shelving, tables, and other structures.
2. Background and Relevant Art
Some recent architectural designs have implemented synthetic, polymeric resins, which may be used as partitions, displays, barriers, treatments, etc. In general, resin materials are now popular compared with decorative cast or laminated glass materials, since resin materials may be manufactured to be more resilient and to have a similar transparent, translucent, or colored appearance as cast or laminated glass, but with less cost. Decorative resins may also provide more flexibility compared with glass at least in terms of color, degree of texture, gauge, and impact resistance. Furthermore, decorative resins have a fairly wide utility since they may be formed to include a large variety of artistic colors, images, and shapes.
Designers and builders frequently use posts modules to mount or display various panels, including thermoplastic resin panels, in desired configurations. For example, an installer can use post modules to secure the panels in an upright position to form a partitioning system. Similarly, an installer can make shelving units by securing the desired panels horizontally to the post modules. A user or an onlooker, however, can easily see the conventional post modules in the system, which can lessen the aesthetic appeal of the system. Hence, designers and builder may desire to reduce the visibility of conventional post modules or portions thereof. Many conventional post modules do not allow for concealing or masking the post in a way that reduces the visibility or prominence of the post and/or enhances the aesthetic appeal of the entire panel system.
In addition, post modules of conventional mounting systems typically do not provide additional functionality other than securing a panel or panels in a desired configuration. Thus, designers are often limited aesthetically and functionally when using conventional post modules. Accordingly, there are a number of disadvantages in conventional panel mounting systems that can be addressed.